


Videogames

by LysTheDreamer



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Gay Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-25
Updated: 2014-08-25
Packaged: 2018-02-14 16:44:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2199342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LysTheDreamer/pseuds/LysTheDreamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ashton is bored, and he want Michael to do something about it, but he needs to distract the guitarist from his beloved xbox.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Videogames

Ashton laid on his bed, examining the cracks on the ceiling of his room, because he was bored out of his mind. He listened to his surroundings: the birds chirping out side, although it was really cold, the cars passing by the house, and Michael's faint cursing. Michael, of course, the brunette could persuade him to do something with him. He slowly got up from his soft bed, making his way downstairs where his boyfriend played with his xbox.When he arrived to the livingroom he saw the black haired boy, pushing the buttons furiously on the console, trying to win against the zombies.

"Hey babes, Sup?" asked the younger with a quick glance to the side, where Ashton stood, then looked back to the screen. Ashton was seriously jealous at the game, because when Michael was playing nothing could pull out him from the virtual world, not even his boyfriend.

"I'm bored,Mikey. Entertain me." whined Ashton as he laid down on the sofa puting his head on his dark haired lover's lap. He played with the hem of the others shirt, as he watched Michael kill the horde of the unrealistic living corpses.

"Then play with me, sweets." the boy paused the game for a little time just to gave the other controller to the drummer boy, and to tell him how to play. Ashton nestled himself into his boyfriend's lap, letting him to rest his chin on his shoulder as they played. The older boy didn't even understand what he should do, so he just shot where he saw any move, while the guitarist boy just laughed at him when he get himself killed in the game.

"This game sucks, let's play something else." said the brunette as he turned his head to Michael, with a huff. He watched as the other hands moved on the controller with skill as he destroyed the enemy."No, Ash, you're just suck at videogames."

The younger boy laughed as the smaller hid his blushing face in his neck, and kissed the soft skin there, he pecked along the black haired boy's jawline."Honey, if you trying to distract me, i tell you it's not really working." The older boy let out a groan as he watched his boyfriend beat the zombies, he wanted Michael's all attention, and he will get it. He turned around in his lover's embrace and nuzzled his neck again,his hands snaked around the dark haired boy's waist under his thick sweater. He pushed the thick fabric aside to get more acess to his boyfriend's pale skin, as his lips roamed on the white shoulder. The guitarist glanced down at Ashton for a minute, his eyes mirroring his thoughts. "What do you planning ?" there was no answer, just short and lingering nips at his neck as the drummer boy trailed down towards his chest. The brunette's only obstacle was the dyed haired boys shirt, he pulled it up just to kiss his way down. He loved to leave marks at the younger boys chest, times like this he felt like a predator who marked his territory but for real he was the biggest sub,even bigger than Luke. The brunette looked up when he heard a choked back moan from Michael, he just smiled at his abs as he licked down till the band of the dark haired boys pants. He hooked one finger into the younger boy sweatpants and he snaked his large hand into,till he touched the other boys cock.He placed little kisses on the boys tummy, the white skin felt so damn soft and hot under his lips, and when he heard Michael whine he looked up.

"Do you want me to stop?" Ashton eyes gleamed with passion and want. Michael didn't answered just put down his controller and pulled Ashton closer, then laid him down on the soft furniture, and crawled on the top of him. The brunette stared up at him,with loving eyes, and then he pulled the dark haired boy down for a slow kiss. Michael couldn't hold back anymore, the drummer's taste was too intoxicating for him. The dyed haired teen leaned down to the others neck to mark him as his property, Ashton liked the younger's posessiveness, liked the feeling of the soft lips on his neck. The taller boy grow impatient, his moves were hurried, and he simply just tore off his lover's shirt. 

"Hey, don't be feral. That's the third shirt you ruined in this-ahhh" he couldn't finish his sentence because Michael's wet mouth was on his nipple, sucking, and gently bitting the pink bud, while the guitarist other hand sneaked down to the back of the drummer boy pants, grabbing his ass. He turned the boy on his stomach, and removed the remains of his shirt. The lick on his spine was unexpected, he arched back to the other's mouth and hands what was caressing him. Only the younger boy knew that it was a huge turn on for him, when somebody bit and scratched his back slowly, or even wildly. Michael listened to the breathy, hold back moans, as he trailed a wet path on his lover's back, arriving to the hem of his sweatpants,and as he pulled them down he kissed the newly uncovered white skin on Ashton's bum. The brunette fisted the cushions under himself, trying to get a hold on something, because he felt like he will pass out from desire. The taller boy got up when he finished ruining the skin on the other's ass, he grabbed a bottle of lube and condoms, and turned the drummer boy over again.

"You look so beautiful. I'm very lucky that you're mine." whispered the black haired boy in the brown eyed boy's, as he circled his lubed up finger around his boyfriend's rim thrusting slowly into the cozy warm. The smaller boy moaned and screamed in pleasure, as the guitarist boy made love to him. When Michael thought his small angel was loose enough, he leaned down to him and caressed his cheek, kissed him, while he entered him slowly with his hard cock.

"More, faster, please." the whining boy breathed out into the taller boys mouth, forcing him to go faster and hit deeper. Michael fucked him hard into the couch, fisting into Ashton's curly, brown hair, and pulling him up in sitting position, to kiss him. As the drummer got up he started to ride his sweetheart's cock, earning loud moans from him too. The dark haired boy felt his release coming, he made the older boy go faster, then he felt as the other's walls tighten from his orgasm, and that pushed him over the edge. He let out a troathy moan,while the brunette nearly screamed into his neck. He saw a millions of little sparks behind his closed eyeluds as he slowly come down from his incredible high, he pulled out from his lover, and hugged him closer.

Later when they stood in the shower Ashton, snuggled to him, and asked with a devilish smirk: "So I am distracting enough to pull you out from your virtual world."

"I'm not sure." replied Michael with a similar smirk as the brunette's,and he leand down for a kiss, while the hot water is pouring down on them.

"How about a round two, just to find it out?"the smaller pulled closer his mate, and let him to make love to him again.


End file.
